Danse pour nous
by Atchoumi
Summary: " Si tu savais comme je me sens bien, ton corps qui glisse entre mes mains, lentement, doucement, haletant... "


Auteur : Moi même.

Rating : T + .

Genre : Romance.

Note : Cet écrit date de quelques mois.

Pairing : HP/DM, après tout ça, je ne sais trop où.

**Bonne lecture :**

Viens mon amour, laisse toi tenter encore une fois. Oui, danse, danse. A tout jamais. Je ne veux pas que cette langoureuse caresse s'arrête. Les lumières peuvent bien s'éteindre, les hommes peuvent bien tomber, un à un, ou tous ensemble. Je m'en fous, je m'en joue. Je ne te lâcherai pas, plus. Tu resteras à mes côtés. Si tu savais comme je me sens bien, ton corps qui glisse entre mes mains, lentement, doucement, haletant... Ce moment ne prendra pas fin, je ferai tout pour qu'il dure éternellement.

Chacun de tes pas me donne envie de m'envoler, chacun de tes soupirs me fait haleter. Notre danse blasphémée par nos érections se frôlant, à chaque mouvement. Je plonge mes lèvres dans ton cou et me saisit d'un bout de peau, commençant à sucer, je veux te marquer, tu m'appartiens mon ange. Quoi que tu fasses, tu es mien, pour toujours. Je ne sais pas si tu le désires, si tu as ce besoin d'appartenance, d'abandon, mais tant pis. Obéis moi, cette fois encore. Danse, danse contre moi. Danse ce ballet créé pour nous. Où la musique ne joue pas, mais s'improvise, s'idéalise. Ou le décor n'est pas encore planté, mais déjà imaginé. Nous dansons dans une pièce vide, de sens et de son, et pourtant, j'entends. Je te sens, je vois... Je ne saurais te décrire la beauté de ce qui nous entoure, des tentures belles à n'en plus respirer, un parquet qui brille à m'en aveugler, à la fois lumineuse et sombre, la scène me laisse pantois.

Pour un peu, je me verrai esquisser chacun de mes pas, comme je te vois. Dis, mon amour, tu ne m'oublieras pas ? Non, je ne te laisserai pas, ce moment durera indéfiniment... Pour la beauté, pour l'absurdité. Certainement sommes-nous fous, mais nous continuons, depuis je ne sais combien de temps, nous dansons.

Peut-être pour oublier ce passé, pour oublier d'où l'on vient. Oublier que tu as tué dans cette guerre, oublier que j'ai brisé des rêves, des avenirs. Nous sommes des monstres, n'est ce pas mon cœur ? Pourtant, tu es mon plus beau trésor. Tu me donnes cette jouissance apocalyptique. Chacun de tes pas est douloureux, il me tend, j'ai tant envie de m'enfoncer en toi, de me perdre dans les limbes de ta chair. Ta chair souillée par le pêché. Je sais que tu n'es pas parfait, tu es même immonde. Mais va savoir pourquoi... Ma perfection, c'est toi. Toi, qui pourtant est égoïste à s'en damner, salaud à en crever... Je sais tout ça, je suis pire, je ne peux donc pas te blâmer, juste te détester de me faire me sentir si bien, si complet à tes côtés. Toi, le diable erroné.

Nous ne sommes que violence, que haine. Et pourtant, dans cette pièce vide, cette pièce où tout est encore à construire, nous n'inspirons que la douceur, je ne suis même pas atteint par la fatigue. J'oublie peu à peu tout ce qui n'est pas toi. Nous choisirons l'avenir après avoir oublié ce qu'il en était du passé. Mon bébé, sens-tu toi aussi ce souffle léger te caresser le cœur. Te faire voler ? J'ai l'impression de n'être qu'une poupée, une poupée à qui l'on a oublié d'apprendre à jouer. Mais qui, en ta compagnie, a appris à marcher. Car chacun de mes écarts, de mes mouvements n'est plus que frôlement. Je me sens si bien dans tes bras. Je voudrais que tu me promettes que jamais tu ne me lâcheras. Il serait bien naïf de te demander de proférer un tel mensonge en ayant foi en sa véracité, n'est ce pas ? Mais tant pis, quoique tu me diras, je choisirai d'y croire. Je te pardonne de tous ces murmures qui une fois ce moment passé n'auront plus de sens, ni même de raison d'exister.

Certains diront que je ne suis qu'un petit con, qu'un être trop fleur bleue. Je ne les jugerai pas, je ne leur démontrerai pas qu'ils ont tort. Car qu'importe qu'ils s'enfoncent dans leur faux jugement. Qu'importe qu'ils y croient, car seul toi compose mon monde, tu es le centre de mes pas, de ma danse et de ma vie, j'oublie pour l'instant que tu seras celle de ma mort également...


End file.
